Germany
debuted in the first edition of International Music Festival. The country has won the contest in the eighteenth edition , being their best result to date. Germany has been pre-qualified for the grand final 9 times. History of Germany at the International Music Festival 'International Music Festival 1' debuted with Linda Teodosiu and "Alive". On July 27 NDR announced to select the entry via a professional jury. She came 1st in the SF with 79 points and 8th in the final with 86 points. 'International Music Festival 2' "Unser Song für Lettland" was the national selection in the second edition. The winner was Mandy Capristo with "Closer". She passed the SF 2 as 4th with 89 points and reached 8th too with 119 points. 'International Music Festival 3' First, Germany confirmed Queensberry will represent Germany. The NS "A Song for Queensberry" made "Too Young" the winner. But one of the band members got ill, so they couldn't represent Germany. Then, Daniela Katzenberger with "Nothing's gonna stop me now" was chosen. But she was too busy in her Café on Mallorca, so Germany chose Johannes Oerding with "Nichts geht mehr", the first German entry in German. He reached Germanys 3rd 8th place in the final with 116 points, making Germanys second best result, but he scored Germanys worst Semifinal result: 8th with 60 points. 'International Music Festival 4' Germany internal chose Discomakers ft. Jessica Jean with their song "Addiction" to represent at the forth edition of IMF. 'International Music Festival 5' On November 10, NDR announced that Lena will represent Germany with her song "Taken By A Stranger" in the Eurovision special edition. Lena won the semi-final with 101 points and came 15th in the final with 92 points. 'International Music Festival 6' NDR confirmed the german participation in the sixth edition on 29 October 2013. On November 7, NDR revealed that the german representant would be Adel Tawil with his song "Lieder". Later, it was revealed to hold a national selection , having Erwin Kintop with "You're My Number One" as winner. But, the song was changed again. Bosse will represent Germany with "Kraniche". Being automatical qualified Bosse placed 11th in the final with 97 points. 'International Music Festival 7' 'International Music Festival 8' 'International Music Festival 9' 'International Music Festival 10' 'International Music Festival 11' 'International Music Festival 12' 'International Music Festival 13' 'International Music Festival 14' 'International Music Festival 15' 'International Music Festival 16' 'International Music Festival 17' 'International Music Festival 18' 'International Music Festival 19' 'International Music Festival 20' Entries Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated Draw history 12 points Table key : Winner – Germany gave 12 points to a winning song / Germany won the contest. : Second place – Germany gave 12 points to a runner-up song / Germany was runner-up in the contest. : Third place – Germany gave 12 points to a third place song / Germany came third in the contest. : Qualified – Germany gave 12 points to a song that was a qualifier / Germany was a qualifier. : Non-qualified – Germany gave 12 points to a song that was not a qualifier / Germany was not a qualifier. Other contests 'IMF Second Chance Contest' The contest takes place during the contest, usually during the second semi-final of the respective edition. It is not an televised event, but only through YouTube. Germany debuted in the first edition already, held for the twentyfirst edition. Category:Countries